


Binary

by hullu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullu/pseuds/hullu
Summary: They are in Hannibal's office, having migrated from the chairs to leaning against Hannibal's desk as they often do. It's Will's usual evening appointment and Hannibal is in a philosophical mood, which is also fairly standard. But tonight is different, because tonight Will came with a plan.





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal has wormed himself into my head and now he won't shut up. So have this fic. 
> 
> Not sure about the rating, there is canon-typical violence.

They are in Hannibal's office, having migrated from the chairs to leaning against Hannibal's desk as they often do. It's Will's usual evening appointment and Hannibal is in a philosophical mood, which is also fairly standard. But tonight is different, because tonight Will came with a plan. It is a reckless plan, as an assassination attempt on Hannibal Lecter necessarily has to be. But he figured the less planning there was, the less chance there was for Hannibal to find out and turn the events in his favour. So here he is, knife in his pocket, his best poker face on, and waiting for the moment to present itself like a whore on silken sheets. Meanwhile Hannibal, expectedly, is rambling on and demanding his attention.

"When Achilles and Patroclus looked up at the night sky, they saw the same stars as we see today. But as eternal and calm as the stars seem, they are not. Did you know that the constellations were slightly different two thousand years ago? Some stars hurl through the void at such a reckless pace, the change in their position on the firmament can be noticed over a human lifetime. Their speed exceeds the escape velocity of the galaxy that is their origin and they will, eventually, escape. Some stars explode in supernovae so bright they outshine the remainder of their galaxy for several earth days. One star, eclipsing billions of others. Others again lose their light quietly, unknown, unnoticed. How will you go out, Will? Do you want to go out with a bang, with a whimper or do you want to escape?"

Ignoring the question because seriously what the fuck, Will has something to contribute on the topic of stars. 

"A large portion of stars are binary systems, two stars who orbit each other for aeons, always watching one another, never meeting. Some supernovae are caused by one partner literally sucking the life out of the other, until they explode together into a big fireball."

"Certainly you are aware then that a star cannot catch another on its own, as it is prohibited by the laws of motion. It requires the help of a third party to claim it's prize, otherwise the whole affair remains a temporary rendezvous. Another possibility being, of course, the two stars being bound in the first place from the moment they accreted from the dust and their fire was ignited."

Will is starting to feel uncomfortably like the metaphor has been overstretched. 

"So you are saying one of us will eat the other and then our combined light shall illuminate the galaxy?"

Will cannot believe he's having this conversation. 

"Quite." 

The corners of Hannibal's mouth flutter in amusement and suddenly this just won't do, at all. 

The knife is lodged in Hannibal's abdomen easily. It's almost disappointingly anticlimactic. Hannibal gapes. Will twists the knife and yes, there it is: the spark of satisfaction in his gut, the immeasurable sense of power at the pain written in Hannibal's eyes.

Will pulls the knife out and puts it right back in again in a mockery of penetration. He briefly considers fucking the hole that he made - see, he's no snob like Hannibal who undoubtedly considers himself above fucking a dying person. He decides against it (for now) and instead considers Hannibal's face. 

To see him this vulnerable, pain etched into his face - well, it's nothing short of a revelation. Will wants to look at it forever. He wants to draw this out. He wants to take Hannibal and string him up in his basement and torture him until there's nothing left of him -

"My congratulations, Will. I truly did not see that coming."

His tongue. His tongue has to go first. The insufferable bastard has the gall to be his insufferable self even now. He'll show him. He'll show him once and for all. (He's dimly aware he's not mirroring Hannibal any more. This is now a crime of passion and isn't that just ironic.)

His concentration falters and Hannibal can wrench the knife from his hands with his usual calm efficacy. 

"I cannot fight you like this, but I would like you to calm down and think about what you want to do before you do something you are going to regret."

"The only thing I regret is not killing you sooner. I'm going to enjoy torturing you, like you enjoy torturing your victims."

"I see. Unfortunately, I cannot allow that just yet."

"What are you going to do? Slit your own throat with that knife, take even that from me?"

"No, Will, I just want to talk to you now that you are finally embracing this side of yourself."

Blood is seeping out of his wound, through the fingers of the hand he's got clasped over it, and forming a small puddle on the floor. 

"I would have thought that you would opt to end your own life when it comes to it."

"Au contraire. Suicide is a path chosen by those afraid of suffering, which I am not. The dying process is a natural part of life, who would I be to deny myself this last experience?"

"Don't you want to spare yourself the indignity?"

"I find it much more humiliating to abase myself by admitting defeat and bowing out of the experience offered to me. That it is you offering it just makes the treat sweeter. You must understand that every sadist is at the same time also a masochist. We are all empathic in that way. And you know the extent of my sadism - share it even. It always had to be you, Will. You have become me and I have ultimately become my own demise. It's almost poetic in its simplicity."

"Are you not afraid?"

"What is there to be afraid of? We come from dust and to dust we return. If you mean the pain of the process, it is aimless to be afraid of pain. Pain is not dissimilar to pleasure, as I'm sure you're aware. I will sit back in the theatre of my mind and watch the performance attentively. Some say they see a bright light, as if at the end of a tunnel. I am curious what it will be. I am also curious to whether I will meet God - I can't say I expect it exactly, but if he exists, he must be the most exquisite character.

I do wonder - are you going to eat me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Garrett Jacob Hobbs ate his victims to honour them. I am wondering how much like him you have become."

"Do you believe you deserve to be honoured?"

"Do you? - or are you going to have a bite because you are curious what I taste like? You can start right now if you like."

Will can't help the small laugh that escapes him. "You want me to eat you right now? What, just bite off a finger and have a nibble?"

"What's stopping you? Although I would prefer you braised it in some olive oil or at least separated the flesh from the bone. Just biting off the raw flesh gets terribly messy."

"You are completely out of your mind."

"On the contrary, I am more at home in my own mind than most people."

Unfortunately for good Will, crazy is catching, and Will always catches the worst of it. 

He reaches for the hand that is not currently clutching at the wound. Hannibal lifts it towards him, a curious expression on his face. Attuned to him. Almost romantic. Almost aroused. Oh God, this is turning the bastard on. It's not stopping Will. 

The scene would look to an outside spectator like he is about to kiss Hannibal's hand like he's some Victorian maiden. 

He lifts the hand to his mouth, takes the index finger into his mouth. He tastes salt and blood. It's not unpleasant. He looks Hannibal dead in the eye and closes his teeth.

It's tough, and more blood gushes out into his mouth and spills over his lips. He has to switch to his molars to get the necessary strength, but he does it. The finger is off. 

It's... not that great. It's chewy and there's bone and he is aware of the blood drying on his face. Hannibal is looking at him, enraptured.

"I told you it's no good like this but of course you wouldn't listen. You're always so stubborn."

The casual tone does not fool Will. He leans in and kisses him instead. (Like your weren't thinking it, like me biting off your fucking finger isn't your idea of romance, you fucking freak.)

"Do you still want to kill me?", Hannibal inquires after they separate. 

Will hesitates. He knows he's being played. He can't tell if his feelings are his own any more. But he hates Hannibal. And isn't hate really the same as love, easy to transform one into the other? 

"I am taking your silence as a no. Would you then be so kind to hand me the phone so I can call the hospital and explain how I fell on a knife repeatedly?" 

"Aren't they going to ask about the finger?"

"They better don't, otherwise - may I invite you for dinner? I'm afraid we have been very clumsy at this romance business. Allow me to wine and dine you as proper etiquette demands." 

Will nods, afraid he'll scream if he tries to speak. 

They have been spiralling in to this point for a while now, and Will feels like he just crossed the event horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback!


End file.
